Chalkaverse-1/Timeline
This is a timeline of known events which took place in the Chalkaverse-1. All events are dated relative to the Reformation of Spherus Magna. Creation *Chalka creates the universe, using the Prime Reality as a template. Great Beings Era ~265,000 BR *Annona tries to drive the Great Beings insane, but instead ends up giving them the desire to create. Annona is forced deep underground. *The Great Beings form a soceity on Spherus Magna, where they rule over the Glatorian and Agori. *Chalka masquerades as a Great Being named Einar. *Lein, a Jungle Tribe Agori, sets up the first trading post in the Great Jungle. 150,000 BR *The Great Beings create the prototype robot, which fails due to an unstable power source. 103,000 BR *The Iron Tribe is infected with the Dreaming Plague by Annona, driving them insane. The survivors are shunned. *Telluris suggests that the survivors of the plague change their armor color to orange so that they can slip back into soceity, but the plan fails. 100,000+ BR *The Great Beings, desiring assisstance with their rule, give elemental powers to six Glatorian, who become the Element Lords. *Energized Protodermis is discovered by two Agori of the Ice Tribe. *The Element Lords intend on sharing the Energized Protodermis, but the Element Lord of Ice creates a wall around the spring. *The Element Lords lead their Glatorian soldiers in a war over the Energized Protodermis, known as the Core War. *The Element Lord of Rock brings the Skrall into the Core War. *The Iron Wolves are trained for battle by Ice Tribe member Surel. *Vastus leads the Jungle Tribe on numerous sabotage missions. *Gelu and Surel defect from the Ice Tribe after being disillusioned by the war. Surel somehow ends up in a battle in which he is believed to have died. *The Great Beings send Raanu and Kyry to get a sample of Energized Protodermis. *After studying the sample, the Great Beings realize that the Energized Protodermis could destroy Spherus Magna. *The Great Beings begin construction of the Matoran Universe, using a different power source than the prototype robot. *The Great Beings create the Baterra, which target and kill any beings carrying weapons, in an effort to halt the Core War. *Certavus leads an Ice Tribe detachment in battle against a Sand Tribe force, but are ambushed by a group of Skrall. *Tarix leads a Water Tribe group to form an alliance with Vastus and his Jungle Tribe group. *Tarix and Vastus search for Ice Tribe tunnels but are forced to hide as Malum leads a Fire Tribe detachment into the area. *Vastus tricks Malum’s forces into thinking Tarix attacked them to draw them into battle, with Certavus ending the battle and the groups dispersing. *Tarix and Ackar lead their forces to battle each other at the Great Jungle. *Tarix leads his force to battle near Lein’s Drift. *Preditus uncovers schematics for the Thornatus V9 and creates a handful of them. *The Battle of Iron Canyon in Vulcanus takes place. *Stronius leads the Rock Tribe to battle the Ice Tribe at the protodermis spring, leaving an opening for the Fire Tribe. *The Fire Tribe takes the spring and begins to drain it quickly against the protests of Raanu. *The Great Beings finish constructing the Marendar failsafe and place him in a vault underneath Bara Magna. *The Great Being Grifos announces that he is going into exile, but instead secretly transfers his consciousness into a Po-Matoran named Velika. *Construction of the Great Spirit Robot is completed and Mata Nui launches from Spherus Magna. *The hasty draining of the energized protodermis from the planet at last causes Spherus Magna to shatter into the smaller planets of Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna. Category:Timelines Category:Chalkaverse-1